Stars
by dark angel0009
Summary: A story of a heart broken Eriol and empty hopes. Oneshot.


Dark angel009 here this is my first fic. Yay me!! Here is my co-host. I introduce you the story seeker. This is a Tomoyo and Eriol fic.

I just come here to find my black cat. Please contact me in any why you can.

Ok… (Roll eyes) very supportive, get out of here!!

No need to push. Just remember my cat. (Thrown out of the backstage)

Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**All Disclaimers applied. If any product may appear on this fic is not mine so don't sue me!!**

**Stars**

Eriol walk down the dark alley of London, finding his way on its busy street. He feels like he was being watched, he turns his head around and only saw a black cat almost invisible except for its glittering eyes. Paranoia seems to be a side effect of drinking.

He looks around him as people walks past him. He met many people on his two lifetimes but no one can replace her. He met her on the lively town of Tomoeda.

He can remember her sitting on the farthest corner looking outside the window. She paid no attention to him as the teacher introduced him to the class. She had this far away look in her eyes.

Eriol stumbles on the gates of an unfamiliar house. He opens the massive gates of the house hoping that he will not be caught trespassing. He only wanted to seek a sanctuary for his sorrow. He looks again on the mansion but this time he recognises it as his. He almost laughs at his stupidity but now is not the time.

He fumbles on his coat for his keys. After several moments he found his keys hidden on one of his pocket. He opens the door and swings it open. A dark lounge greets him. What does he expects; his housemates are gone for the week. He was left alone with his sorrow and he was grateful for that.

He goes upstairs without eating. He finds the sanctuary of his bedroom. He looks at the dark interior of his dark and closes the door behind him. He takes of his coat and throws it on the floor. He sits beside the window looking at the dark skies outside wondering what she was doing. The sky seems different without her beside him.

He sees the first star of the night remembering their promise to love each other forever. He can almost hear her voice as she said the promise. He opens his eyes anguish and sorrow wash over him like the waves of the ocean.

_They were their sitting at the park enjoying each other. He saw her moved slightly._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her_

_She nodded at his direction._

"_Um, Eriol-kun I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" he asked. She did not reply. "What is it?" he repeated._

"_Eriol-kun I think it's not gonna work."_

"_What's not gonna work?" he still did not get it, looking at her fidgeting nervously._

"_Us, this relationship." She said._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" he closed his eyes hoping that this was a joke._

"_Yes" she said silently._

_She walked way from him without looking back. She left him drown on his sorrow._

"_Why Tomoyo?" he asked silently on her retreating figure._

Tears were now streaming on his cheeks as he relives the day when she left him. After that day he decided to go back to England.

_The whole class are in the airport waving at him and his companion. His eyes search the crowd hoping that she will turn up but she did not. He smiled at his classmate hoping that it would disguise his sadness. They said their final goodbyes even Syaoran albeit grudgingly. This cheered him up a little._

_He looked up Sakura his eyes pleading for an explanation but she smiled at him apologetically. He waved his hand one last time as they board the plane off to England._

_She didn't even say goodbye._

He misses her long dark hair, her bright purple eyes glittering with happiness, her soft smile, everything about her. He wishes that he could turn back the time but alas he can't do it anymore. He can't live on wishes anymore. Hopelessness threatens to engulf him.

"She didn't even said goodbye." He whispers the phrase over and over again.

His eyes open. A small smile appears on his face.

"She didn't said goodbye, she might be waiting for him." He knows that this is a fool's paradise but this is his only hope. He is going to say "I love you" to her again but he knows the skies will never be the same again.

_End ^_-_

_Hope you like it. It's short I'm gonna right longer fics. Please review this is my first fic. Yay me!!_

Did you see my cat?

_How did you get in here? _(Pushes him out of the window and Story seeker crashes down.) _Don't worry his alright, just remember please review._


End file.
